


we're looking for something dumb to do

by calumalmighty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, fluff??, idk im new at this, insp by emison's engagement, this is all in lowercase im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumalmighty/pseuds/calumalmighty
Summary: calum is hell-bent on finding out what luke and joy were talking about at dinner but its not what he expected.





	we're looking for something dumb to do

"why are you ignoring me?" luke asked, looking at calum.

"i'm not" calum mumbled, occupying himself with his phone.

the blonde sighed and set down his book. "you barely talked to me during dinner" he said. "i was talking to mali and dad. why were you so engrossed in a conversation with my mom?" calum quipped. "because she's your mom and i was trying to make friendly small talk. is that a crime?" luke questioned, reaching out to hold calum's hand. the brunette whipped his hand away.

"whispering to each other the entire dinner does not classify as ' _small talk_ '" he said, adding air quotes for emphasis.  
he frowned at luke. "what were you guys talking about?" he said softly.

luke gave him a look of confusion. "i don't know? how was the trip? was it a long flight? was david freaking out during turbulen—"

"no luke, tell me the truth!" calum cried out. "was-was my mom talking about our relationship?" he whispered. luke sighed and rubbed circles on calum's back.  
"no cal, none of that" luke said, pulling calum to his chest. "your mom accepts us, your whole family accepts us. the past is the past."  
"you're right" calum murmured against luke's chest. he suddenly looked up, still angry. "but that doesn't answer my question," his eyebrows furrowed. "what. were. you guys. talking. about."

the blonde pleaded. "in the morning, babe." and with that luke unfurled his arms around his boyfriend and turned over to his side of the bed.

calum was not having it.

"luke hemmings!" he bellowed. "we are not sleeping until you tell me what you and my mom were talking about!"

after a while, luke slowly sat up, defeated. he turned to face calum. "remind me to never throw you a surprise party." he declared.

calum looked at him, bewildered. luke stood up from the bed and went over to the rack that was currently holding the coat he wore to dinner that night, back turned to his boyfriend on the bed.

he took out a small silver box from one of the pockets.

"this was supposed to be way more romantic" luke muttered to himself, quiet enough so that no one would hear him. he sighed and turned around to face calum, hiding the box behind his back.

"calum. i honestly don't know how i'm gonna say this," he started, looking into his boyfriend's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "i-i had this whole speech planned to be honest, i had a whole thing planned," he looked down at his clothing, "and it didn't really involve my pajamas."

the kiwi boy looked even more confused.

"but here it goes, i guess." luke cleared his throat.

"calum, my love, you are literally sent from the heavens above. you truly are an angel. you have a heart full of gold and possess nothing but ethereal beauty. you've loved me, despite all my flaws. you have shown me true love, even when i was so sure i'd never see it again. whenever i was down, you would do anything and everything in your power to change all that. you've brought nothing but happiness and pure light into my life. there are even times where i would wake up in the mornings and worry that you would get tired of me and move on. how did i, luke hemmings, deserve someone like calum hood? someone who radiates pure life into everyone and everything they come across? and even until now, two years later, i still wonder that. but during these two years together, i've pondered about this for a while and now i think i've made my decision. i want this forever. i want to wake up to your cute face everyday. i want to do impromptu sing offs with you everyday. i want to cuddle you everyday. i want to raise children together. hell, i would even raise dogs with you if that's what you want instead. i just want to grow old with you. i want to stay with you forever, even if the world stops spinning or if aliens ever really do take over the planet earth. i just want you, _us_ forever. so," luke bent down on one knee, box open to reveal a beautiful black diamond engagement ring, in front of calum and smiled with all the fondness in his eyes. the brunette audibly gasped, hands covering his mouth.

"calum thomas hood, will you marry me?"

calum stared at luke, tears brimming his eyes.

he nodded. "yes," he cried, "a billion times _yes!_ "

luke got up, slipped the ring on calum's finger (which fit perfectly) and hugged his now _fiancé_ , who jumped up from their bed, and spun him around. "put me down, you goof!" calum giggled and stared into luke's piercing blue eyes.

they stared at each other for a moment, admiring each other, and shared a passionate kiss.

calum slowly pulled away studied the ring. then looked back at luke. "wait, this was my mom's engagement ring from my dad." luke smiled. "exactly."

the tan boy chuckled. "you sure you want to do this with me?"

"i never would imagine doing it with anyone else, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from marry you by bruno mars)  
> this is my very first work on ao3 aaa and im kinda sad because this account has been long overdue but better late than never, right? this was inspired by emison's engagement from pll and idk i just imagined cake in that situation and poof! here we are. just to clarify: my writing isn't the best but i'm always trying to improve it & thank you for taking the time to read it!


End file.
